Heads or Tails: Live or Die
by A.H. Fenald
Summary: Iris Hisae is cop for the Tokyo Police. On her frist day off in along time she gets a wake up call that will changer her life...forever. Seems people down at Sohma House have a problem on their hands and Iris is the only one who is able to fix it.
1. Time to Get to Work

Heads or Tails: Live or Die

Ch. 1: Time to Get to Work 

_Hey there everyone! My name is Miss-Blade-the-Bullet! Cool PenName, huh? Well anyway...I'm here to tell you that this is a Frutis Basket Story...and I'm not going to follow the plot line very much...mostly not at all._

_A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket...the owner of that is Natsuki Takaya!_

_2ndA/N: I do own my OC! If you wnat to use one, just ask._

* * *

Iris Hisae

Long ago and far away on the island of Japan lived the Sohma family. Now, the Sohma family lived under a horrible curse. Where did this curse come from, no one knows. The horrible affects of this curse are caused when a member of the Chinese Zodiac...add the cat from the folk tale...hugs a member of the opposite sex that are not of the family's cursed members; the members of the Zodiac turn into the animal that they embody. However, they do change back to humans after a period of time which is unknown to everyone.

The curse that they live under, forces the members of the Zodiac to live un-normal lives; where they live in fear of the outside world and what it brings. The few people who do know are very protective of the members of the Zodiac, which drowns the poor members in sorrow and grief. Nonetheless, the curse does not only affect the members of the Zodiac, but the people around them suffer as well. And this suffering is where _my_ story begins.

I awoke ona June summer morning sweaty from the heat of the night in my two bed-one bath home. My cell phone rang which awoke from my nightmares of Johnny Altono. My brown eyes opened slowly. I searched for my cell under my pillow to feel the cool handle of my pistol. I smirked at finding my _partner_. Without it, I would have died many a times before.

The ringing became louder and louder as I moved the cover and pillows off of my bed. The annoying sounds of the rings were making me irritable with my work. Being called on duty on my day off was not something I looked forward to. Finally, I found my slick flip phone and answered.

"Iris Hisae, here! How can I help you?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Hisae-san!" my boss, Mr. Okapi-san yelled with delight. I glance over to my radio alarm clock on my nightstand to have it read 8:30 A.M. "I need you down at the bureau right away!" he ordered me.

"Sir, Mr. Okapi-san, sir, it is my day off and I have been doing _outstanding_ work!" I told him. This was my day off, and I was not about to lose my break. I mean, I did strain the word 'outstanding' for quite some time...

He sighed over the phone as I sat up on my bed and threw my cover to the wall where my bed leaned against, "I know, I know…but I need you to take a look around a property called Sohma House for me. There has been sightings of a lose convict there…and well, we don't pay you the big bucks for nothing. Anyway, I'll give you TWO days off if you do for me," he bargained with me.

I sighed, "Sure I'll be down there soon. Give me an hour and I want those two days off! Got it Okapi!" I yelled at my boss for four years at in a playful tone.

He chortled at me and said, "You're the boss," then hung up on me.

I slammed shut the phone and fell back onto my bed. I wanted to feel the warm covers around me and in the arms of my night in shinning armor like in my dream. _Yeah, like that would ever happen. Me get a guy? In my dreams! _I thought to myself. I sighed at myself, again. _Why did I have such a hard time in the dating pool? Kolina had an easy time finding love. _I thought of my best friend.

Kolina Mint was her name. She moved to Japan only as an infant. Down the lane, two houses to right, next to the cherry tree grove was where her little blue house laid. That little blue house that, I, came to every morning, to go to pick her up for school. The little blue house that brunt down in the fire. The little blue house that no longer stands there next to the cherry grove. The little blue house that I shall always remember.

I met Kolina Mint when I was five years old. I played in the park every Sunday with my mother and father near by. However, that Sunday was very different. I played in the sandbox with my shovel and pale at hand making a very big sandcastle. I was doing finishing touches to my sand castle only…to have it smashed to ruins. My jaw fell to the ground with utter anguish.

My eyes glanced to the figure overshadowing me. It was a petite girl around the same age as I. She had red hair with smoky gray eyes. She looked at me with a smirk crossing her face. Then, tears burst from her large eyes that I only knew for a short period of time.

"I'm so sorry!" she howled at me.

I was what you called slightly confused by her outburst, "Why are you crying?" I asked with my head cocked to the side.

"I smashed your sandcastle…I didn't mean to…it just happened!" she whimpered to me.

I got over fast to realize I had a child to play with and told her, "That's okay. I'm Iris Hisae!" my smile was ear to ear.

She sniffled away the last of her tears and said, "My name is Kolina Mint!"

Ever since that moment we had been the best of friends. We grew up together, went to the same school together, crashed the senior prom together when we were freshmen, and we still call each other to eat ice-cream together after a bad break-up. Without Kolina, I don't think I would be able to live a complete life. That's a fact.

I moaned once I got up from my very soft bed. I swayed as I made my way to my shower. The warm water woke me up from dream and nightmare I had in my sleep. I rubbed the lavender body wash skin. The cool liquid soap dissolved by the warm water was so soothing. I stood there for a while as my long brown hair that went to my hips washed out all of the soap out of it. I stood there longer. Not thinking of anyone or anything. My mind was blank.

"Shit! That's fucking cold!" I yelled in the shower. The once warm water turned to ice, "Guess it's time to get going," I sighed at I turned off the water.

I stepped out of the shower and made my way to my closet. I looked at the row of clothes that I had. I stood there in my purple fuzzy towel and decided what I wanted to wear. I grabbed my knee-ripped blue jeans with a simple black shirt with a phoenix on the front. I went to back to my bathroom to dry my hair. After twenty minutes my hair was fully dried. I pulled it into two pigtails and tied them with red ribbons.

I moved slowly to the kitchen to grab a pastry. I ate it and made my way to the door to grab my sneakers that were white with a black stripe on each side. I locked my oak apartment door that had the number J26 on it. Checked my door to see if it was locked and I made it onmy way.

I walked down the clean hallway that was painted a light blue. The carpet was a pale white color that was astoundingly clean without a blemish to discover. I skipped my way the elevator singing a happy tune. _Maybe today won't be that bad. Maybe today I'll find a hottie. Maybe today…I'll get my guy! _I thought happily in my head. I reached the elevator pressed the button 'G'.

Time passed and before I knew it, I was in the parking lot. I walked to the first row of cars and my eyes fell upon my baby. My 2005 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R Diecast Motorcycle was my baby. It was the colors sliver and red. I rode it everywhere I went. It was the fastest thing that ever hit the streets of Japan, Tokyo. Now, I was going to make my boss regret ever calling me on a day off.

I drove down the streets with the wind in my hair. I always had fun riding my motorbike. I rode down to the bureau that was on Kami Parkway. I knew where this place was like the back of my hand. However, I didn't know the back of my hand very well. Or be able to make funny jokes. Not my strong point in life.

I drove up to Tokyo Police Department or the _bureau_ as I called it. I drove to my parking spot; it had the name Hisae on the sign. It was right in front like I was on the papers. I got off of my bike as I turned off the engine. I removed my helmet and placed it in the compartment under the seat where I kept it.

I walked up the ten steps that led to the two glass doors of the bureau. They were a shady glass with blue outline. On the doors were black letters that spelled of Tokyo Police Dept.; I knew those doors very well. On my first day…I walked…right into them. It left my head with a gigantic bump for three days.

I grabbed the cool metal handle and open the right door. I walked inside to see it busy as ever at…I glanced at the clock on the wall…10:30 A.M.; it was going to be a long day. I walked down the black and white checkered tile to my boss's office. On my way there many people said "hello" and "good morning" to me as I did to them. I was liked my most people in the bureau.

I made two right turns and one left to see the office door of Mr. Cedric Okapi or so it said on the sign. As I made my way there I heard voices coming from inside the office. It sounded that like everyone was going to be there. Well, everyone that I usual worked with at least.

I clutched the brass door handle to hear more laughing coming from inside. I couldn't make out what they were saying however. I smiled and opened the door, "Hey, hey, hey! What's up, guys?" I asked in a suave manner.

"Finally!" complained one of my three partners. His name was Yokio Koto. We called him "Jax" for some reason. He had short light brown hair with green eyes. His mother came from America, which is why he had green eyes. He was a little over six feet tall and only the age of 23. He was strong, being a black belt in martial arts. I treated him like a brother.

"Hey Jax, calm down!" said the next one of my three partners thateased Jax. He was Xavier Aki. He was what you called a _colorful character_. He had died his hair a light auburn color just the week before. He had his upper ear pierced with a tattoo on his back of an evil looking butterfly. However, he might have seemed strange; he was one of my best friends since middle school. He also had light blue eyes. He was compassionate and classy, but once we had a job to do he used his charisma to allure the targets that we were after away from the hostage.

"Yeah…Jax…you heard Aki!" the last one was Mr. Juro Tokai. He transferred to the bureau only a month before. I didn't have that much information on him. However, he was very easy to get along. He also had good aim when shooting. He had blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Seems like you took your sweet time…" Mr. Cedric Okapi told me in a sweet aggravated tone. Okapi was in his early 40s with gray hair starting to revel itself to the world. He had a soft wrinkly face…when he wasn't mad at me. He had fatherly brown eyes that helped me get through my toughest days. He taught me most of the tricks that I used when I was working. To sum him up: he was my second father.

"Sorry…I'm just going to sit down now…" I trailed off and sat on one of the chairs that were in the office.

"Well, since we are all here now…I would like to get down to business," Okapi said in an urgent tone. We all nodded our heads. "Well, Hisae…the only reason I called you today is that this lose convict that we are dealing around "Sohma House" says that she'll only come out of hiding if you will be there."

I was bewildered by what he meant, "Who?" is all I was able to say.

He grinned at me, "Remember Margo Maskano?" he questioned me. I nodded my head "yes". He went on, "Seems that Maskano was going to get out of her three year term soon for good behavior. But, it seems like she wants to get her revenge on you, for taking her daughter away from her," he told.

"That's so stupid!" I yelled as I shot from my seat, "She was hurting her little girl by leaving her home by herself for a month. The kid is only nine years old!" I yelled some more. I gritted my teeth in rage.

My three partners didn't say anything, only the chief did, "Yeah, well if you don't go…she says that she is going to hurt the Sohma children. So make up your mind. You going to kick her ass or what?" he questioned me.

I closed my eyes and took a few minutes to think about it. I grabbed the handle of my pistol. I caressed it. Then I made my choice. "Gentlemen! It is time to get to work!" I bellowed. I grabbed the manila folder with the directions and my lips curved to an evil smirk. It was time to get to work.


	2. A Screwed Up Day

Heads or Tails: Live or Die

Ch. 2 A ScrewedUp Day 

_Wow! Part two already? I'm on a roll! YAY! _

_A/N:I do not own Fruits Basket! Natsuki Takaya does!_

* * *

Hatori Sohma

It was going to be scorching June day. It was going to make Akito angry and ill and I would have to deal with him…all day long. However, I was use to that; it was the same thing that happened every summer. There was absolutely nothing I could do about that. But that didn't make that atrocious, horrible, and utterly one of the worst days of my life any better. The moment _she_ stepped foot on Sohma property my world crashed into nothingness.

The police were coming to _Sohma House_ because Kisa found a woman who was wearing a prisoner's jumper suit. She wrote down the number that was on the woman's back and told her mother about it. Her mother called the police, which in turn, brought them to _Sohma House_. They were going to search Sohma House for the woman and interrogate the youth of _Sohma House_. Why? I did not know. My job was to make sure that Akito would be able to speak with them and tell them what they could and could not do.

I hung up the phone from the Tokyo Police Department, "Now Momiji," I called the child's name to get his attention,"the police are going to be here at _Sohma House_ and I want you to be on your best behavior. You mustn't bother them at all. Understand, Momiji?" I questioned the young boy.

He whipped around from staring out from the window with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "I understand Ha'ri!" he paused for a short moment which brought silence, "And Ha'ri…" I turned away from my desk to look at him, "Try not to scare them off," after he said that he left my office to play outside as he spotted Kisa and Hiro.

I heard him faintly say "hello" to them both. A small half-smile crept onto my lips as I watched the three of them. Childhood was something that would only last for so long and Momiji grasped onto it as long as he could. However, the Sohma Family curse only made it horrible for him. I shook those thoughts out my head. I went back to my work and wondered how I would handle Akito today.

"Mr. Hatori Sohma-san?" an old voice called for me. I looked up to see a maid that worked at the estate, "Akito would like to see you now," she told me.

I sighed under my breath and told her, "Alright…I'll be there right away…" I trailed off from the rest of my sentence.

She nodded her head and left the room. I got up slowly from my seat. I swayed my arms in the air unprofessionally to have knocked something on the self that was above my desk. It landed on my desk, which caught my attention. It was a photo. A photo of Kana. Kana…I missed her…there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all. Once more, I shook those thoughts out of my head.

I walked outside to hear the laughter of the children playing in the gardens as I went to the Main House. It was a very warm day with the small zephyr blowing. The light breeze helped clear my mind of painful thoughts that haunted me since dawn. I need to think when I was with Akito. That I would have to do most definitely, for if not…he would become even more annoyed then he already was.

I trotted down the corridors of the Main House to head to Akito's room. I slid the door open to reveal a darken room. Akito always liked the mysterious darkness. Maybe it made him feel more at peace with himself? Maybe it just gave him an escape from everyone and everything around him? That was only for Akito to know.

"Hatori," he spoke with venom drench in his words, "I don't feel well! I don't want to speak to those fools who call themselves policemen! I don't want to deal with them! I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to!" he yelled over and over.

I walked over to him to feel his forehead. He had a fever and his face was paler than normal, "Akito, calm down. You are only to make yourself worse," I cooed to him.

"Hatori?" he questioned me as I was preparing some pills for him to take.

"Yes, Akito?" I wondered what he had in store for me; however, my voice was only in monotone.

He grabbed my face and stroked it with his feeble fingers upon my cheek, "I want you to talk to the foolish police force," his words were icy and heartless.

I gave him his pills and some water for him to swallow the pills with, "Alright," I told him, "I shall do that."

He didn't say another word to me, but only go to the windowsill to watch the birds. I left him in the darken room. Now it was my job to speakwith the police force. I regret it very much for ever speaking to them in the first place. Why did _she_ have to be in charge of the investigation? Why? I guess people who are cursed have the worst of luck.

I walked outside the Main House to be greeted my Hatsuharu. He was listening to some type of music…most likely punk rock or something. He walked over to me with a small smile on his face, "Hey Hatori!" he said.

"Hello, Hatsuharu," I replied, "Is there something you want?" I asked him.

He paused for a few moments and then he finally must have remembered what he had wanted to say, "Yeah, I did," he told me. I waited for him to tell me. "The cops just got here. There over at your house right now."

"Oh, alright…thank you, Hatsuharu," with that said I left him and walked over to my home. It wasn't that far off so I would be there fast enough. Dealing with the police would be easy to deal with I thought. I was mistaken.

Outside my house was: a parked motorcycle, three men, and a woman. The first man looked a few years younger then his companions. He was tall, had hair that went down to his noise, and strange green eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans with knee high boots and a white shirt wearing a black jacket.

The next man was older looking and shorter then he was in appearance; I was not very sure. He had short auburn hair and sunglasses. He wore a red over shirt over a gray tank top. He was all over the woman.

The last man looked most mature out of the group of four. He was much shorter then the other two yet he stood tall with a purpose. He had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a green collared shirt with a white strip down each short sleeve. He wore khaki pants and brown dress shoes. He stared at his three friends with a glare and then sighed.

The women said something like, "I'm gonna rock n' roll all night! And party everyday!" I wish to this very day that our first meeting would have been extremely different then it turned out to be.

She wore a pair of blue jeans that, were also, ripped at the knees. Her shirt was black with a red phoenix on the front. Her hair was a coffee color and went down here back in tress on her sides. They were tied with red ribbons. She was wore boots and she was very short compared to her friends.

I walked over to the group of people and stared at them for a while. The girl was the first to notice me and she strolled over from her friends. She seemed to have a bubbly personality as she came to me. She smiled at me once she finally reached me, "Hello Mr. Sohma! I'm Iris Hisae! The head of this investigation; if there are anything you need; don't be afraid to ask me!"

_You have to be kidding me! They let her be the head of the investigation! Great! Just great! She has to be worst then Shigure and Ayame! Today is going to be worst then I thought! _I yelled over in my head. This girl probable didn't have any formal training in the police force. Oh God…what was the world coming to?

"You…are…the head of this investigation?" I asked Miss Hisae.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I am," she said sweetly, "Why is something wrong?" she then questioned.

I was taken back by her questioned yet soon I composed myself, "Well…uh…you don't look like you belong on the police force. Yet even the head of _this _investigation," I told her coolly. That is what I regret. I regret what I said.

Her eyes widened to an extent I found nonhuman. She clenched her jaw so tight that her cheeks were turning scarlet. The rest of her face tuned to that scarlet color and then she smirked at me, "Is that so?" she paused to have a good look at me. I could feel the eyes of her friends eyeing me with a wicked glare.

"Well, is just because of your attire," I tried to save myself.

"My attire makes you think that I'm not a capable of being a policewoman or the head of this investigation! Is that it? Well, for your information, Mr. Sohma, I am one of the best officers you will ever meet!" she yelled at me. She closed her eyes and furrowed her forehead, "Well, Mr. Sohma…is there anything I could help you with?" she asked. Her voice was drenched in venom.

I chose my words wisely, "No, thank you Miss Hisae-sama," I paused, "Oh, by the way, my name is Hatori Sohma. I'm the family doctor," I told her.

She smiled at me kindly like I didn't insult her. Her gaze then moved over to her partners where she started to bark orders right and left of what they needed to do. I could feel deep inside my bones that she was going to prove me wrong about what I said about her. That she was going to show me that she was a good police officer and that she was the best.

From that day on, I wish I had never met her or that whole conversation was completely different…


End file.
